Glow Bright and the Seven Newsies
by Spotted One
Summary: With names like Mush, Pie Eater, Bumlets, Blink, Specs, Racetrack, and Crutchy, how could I not try my hand at this parody????
1. Disclaimer and a quick hello

This idea came to me one day while I was thinking about newsie names. Suddenly it occurred to me how much they sounded like names of the seven dwarfs and how doing a parody might be interesting.  
  
Anyone who has been reading my other story knows I am going on hiatus for a while due to cancer treatments, but I decided to start this anyway thinking a good laugh or two might offer some good therapy.  
  
Standard disclaimer applies, I don't own the Newsies, if I did my husband might go a little ballistic and feel attention deprived. Please don't sue, all I have to offer is my Beetle and the bank still owns it. I could offer my first born, but since she'll be my only born, I'd rather not. I also don't own the Snow White thing or her little playmates. They also belong to Disney.  
  
Hope you enjoy this and I hope I am able to throw something together and post a real chapter for you all tomorrow. That is unless anyone objects to this story line. Feel free to let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks!!! And have a great day!!! 


	2. Opening the book

Bear with me folks while I set things up in this chapter. I know it's a short one, for this I offer my apologies and hope that once things start rolling the Muses will pick up, and run with it. Until that time, I offer this brief into up seeking advice to throw in the towel or to keep going--- yes, I know there isn't much here to work with, it's admittedly a humble start, hang in there, I'll be back in a couple days.  
  
  
  
JP: Hello and welcome to Storytelling Hour. Here I am sitting in my living room surrounded by a gaggle of newsies and preparing to tell the story of Glow Bright.  
  
Jack: Gaggle, what the hell is a gaggle?  
  
Davey: Technically, it's a group of geese, guess our fearless storyteller has been using her thesaurus.  
  
Les: That's a dinosaur, right?  
  
JP *smiling sweetly at Les, but ignoring the question*: Ahem, yes, well, my English teachers said using different words instead of the norm made a story more interesting, but that was about 15 years ago.  
  
Snaps *clicking with both hands in beatnik fashion*: This is a coffeehouse, right?  
  
JP: No, this is my living room; the nearest Starbucks is fifty miles South. Anyway, if I might proceed with limited interruption *glaring at a few newsies in particular*  
  
Jack, Race, Spot and Davey: Why's she looking at us?  
  
JP *taking a book from a little girl and patting her on the head as she goes to join the boys on the floor*: Thank you, Sweets. *Opening book, pushing glasses up*: Glow Bright and the Seven Newsies.  
  
Race: Newsies, did ya' hear that guys? It's about us.  
  
Pie Eater: Am I in it, huh, huh, am I?  
  
Spot: Where's me name, where's me name?  
  
JP: Well, if you would let me read, we could find out.  
  
Jack: Shhhh, or I'll have to soak ya'!!  
  
JP *Clearing throat*: Glow Bright and the Seven Newsies.  
  
Sweetest little girl in the world: Mommy it's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.  
  
JP: This is a different story, Bug.  
  
Little girl: Okay, Mommy. *Looks around room* I don't like boys, I only like girls.  
  
JP: Yes, I know, but someday all that will change. *Returning gaze back to book* Glow Bright and the Seven Newsies *looking up expecting another interruption* Once upon a time.  
  
Skittery: Upon? When was that?  
  
JP: About 1900 or so, there lived a young woman named Glow Bright.  
  
Spot *Sitting upright, with a look of great interest*: A young woman? How old is she? What does she look like?  
  
JP: I'm sorry, the story doesn't really tell how old she is.  
  
Jack: Seventeen, I think she's seventeen.  
  
Racetrack: And short, she's short.  
  
JP: Actually, it says she's tall with long auburn hair.  
  
Racetrack: 5'6" that's tall for a girl, right?  
  
Little girl *Looking very impatient*: Mommy, can I go take a nap?  
  
JP: Don't you want to hear the story, Honey?  
  
Little girl: I'm not hearing it now, not with all these boys around.  
  
JP: True, why don't we take a break for some milk and cookies? If I feed them they can't talk too, right?  
  
  
  
Dreamer: Hey Sweetie, welcome to the story, I hope I am able to live up to your expectations. Thank you for the review and encouragement!!  
  
Atlantic: Hope this isn't too disappointing for a first chapter.  
  
Hottie5Star: I know this probably isn't what you were expecting, but wow is it fun to write. Hope you'll stick around and find out what happens! 


	3. No ceiling fan?

Bumlets *Looking dejected after wandering through the house*: Can you believe it? Not a ceiling fan in the whole joint.  
  
Snipeshooter: And she took away my cigar too.  
  
Skittery: Yeah, let's get outta here.  
  
David: No, we can't leave now, it'd be rude. Besides, it's cold out there.  
  
Whole group of newsies *Looking to Jack for advice.*  
  
Jack: Well, the story is about us and a goil. What do you say Spot?  
  
Spot: Well, Jacky-boy, I say that if you stay, I stay.  
  
Jack*peeking around the corner into the kitchen*: Shhh..cheeze it, it's the bul..er, sit down you guys.  
  
JP *Tray in hands passes out glasses to the boys with the help of the little girl.*: Here you go.  
  
Mush: Wow, I got my own glass.  
  
Blink: Yeah, we don't have to share.  
  
JP: Why on Earth would you have to share?  
  
Mush *Shruggs* : It just seems to work out that way.  
  
Little Girl: Mommy, can we start now?  
  
JP: Yes, of course, let's see, where were we?  
  
Spot: The goil, you were reading about the goil.  
  
Race: Yeah, she was short.  
  
Pie Eater: With hair, she had hair.  
  
Jack: You schumcks, she was tall with auburn hair. Hair, of course she had hair.  
  
JP *Clearing throat loudly to quiet the peanut gallery*: This young woman lived in the largest house in a tiny village atop the largest hill.  
  
Crutchy: Holy crap, guys did you see the size of that rat?  
  
Spot: Never fear, Brooklyn is here. *Pulling out his slingshot, loading it and preparing to fire.*  
  
Little Girl *Impatiently looking at everyone in the room* :Mommy they're doing it again. *Looking directly at Crutchy with a deep scowl* : And that wasn't a rat, it was Brutus. *Slapping slingshot out of Spot's hands* Don't hurt him.  
  
Mush: What the heck is a Brutus.  
  
Little Girl: He's a kitty. Geez, boys are dumb.  
  
Spot: That was a cat?  
  
JP: Yes and there are two others wandering around, if you could please refrain from shooting them with marbles, I would appreciate it greatly. Also, *looking at Crutchy* my husband has very strict rules about using the word C-R-A-P around the little one. She has a tendency to use it over and over again. There's a bit of fear she might say it a school someday.  
  
Blink *Looking a bit anxious*: Um, where's the uh, um, uh.  
  
JP: Down the hall on your right.  
  
Blink: Thanks.  
  
JP: Well, looks like we're stopping again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shortie: Thaaaaaannnnnnks!!  
  
Rumor: I can't take full credit for the format, Dreamer offered a few suggestions. And I love fairy tales, who can't use a happy ending once and awhile, even if it's not your own? My daughter is the cutest little girl in the world and I'm not biased in the least. If you like the movie references, this chapter should add to the chuckles.  
  
Atlantic: Maybe it is you??? =)  
  
Ireland O'Reily: Random, yeah, that's the word for it. I was thinking partially psycho, but random will work. Seems I am never able to finish a story, my friends are always trying to finish for me.  
  
Arlene: I hope I'm not letting you down here and that you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to think like a teenage boy-may have to consult the hubby here. Hoping to tell the story soon, but they just won't leave me alone to read.  
  
Kaylee: Thank you for your faithful reviewing!!! You even followed me to another story. Hope I can keep you laughing.  
  
Dreamer: Awwwwww...I've inspired someone. I'm not sure I've ever done that before, but hey, if it means you're going to be putting out more stories, I'm all over it. What else can I do to inspire you? Waiting patiently.well, as patiently as I can... 


	4. Look ma no splinters!

Blink *Dancing out of bathroom*: I smell moolah.  
  
Little girl *Plugging nose*: You smell nasty.  
  
Crutchy: Hey that was my line.  
  
Race (Yes, I know it was Mush who had the next line, but this one worked so well, I decided to give it to Race.) *Standing up doing a little dance, fanning himself with a handful of cash-moolah*: Bet this race on sight.  
  
Crutchy *Holding up hands to ward off Race's dance moves*: Ah, move your booty.  
  
Little girl *Standing up at the word booty and dancing along*: Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake your booty. Shake your booty.  
  
JP *Shaking head with the wish in her mind that she would find out who taught her that song*: Okay, settle down. Does anyone else need to make a trip down the hall before we start again?  
  
David: Well, I don't have a line in this bit, I guess I'll go.  
  
Little girl and Race *Holding hands dancing around the living room as she teaches him to "shake his booty".*  
  
Little girl: No, you have to shake your booty.  
  
Race: I am shaking my booty.  
  
Little girl: You call that a booty?  
  
Race *Looking over his shoulder trying to see just what is wrong with his booty.*  
  
JP *Trying to stifle a laugh, but failing miserably.*: Bug, that's enough.  
  
David *Opening bathroom door and yelling*: You guys have gotta see this, well, you just gotta.  
  
Whole group of newsies *Running down hall to crowd into a 5 foot by 8 foot bathroom.*  
  
Spot: This better be good Mouth, I'm standing in the bathtub.  
  
David: Look, it's smooth, no splinters.  
  
JP *Turning in the direction of the bathroom at the sound of a group of "oohs and aahs."*: I'm ready when you all are, remember the girl? * Thinking of something to coax the boys back into the living room.*: The girl with hair?  
  
Little girl: They're looking at the toilet paper mommy. Silly old boys anyway.  
  
JP *Waiting patiently as the boys settle back into position around the room, book open on her lap ready to be read.*: At the bottom or the hill like a deep dark forest with trees and cute little woodland creatures.  
  
Skittery: This is about the newsies, ain't it?  
  
David: Yeah, wouldn't there be like a big scary city at the foot of the hill?  
  
Spot: I know that hill, it's on the grounds of Brooklyn.  
  
Bumlets: No, Manhattan, that's where all the newsies live, Manhattan.  
  
Spot: Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, well, I's in Brooklyn and I's a newsie.  
  
Jack: Wait, cute little woodland creatures? Where are we?  
  
JP *Realizing they are not going to make reading this easy, gives in*: er..okay..let's back up a bit..at the foot of the hill lie a deep dark forest, no, not a forest, the deep dark city of New York overflowing with towering buildings and cute little furry woodland, no, no, no.cute little newsies.  
  
Jack: Yup, that's us cute little newsies.  
  
Mush: Wait, who you calling little? Look at this *making a muscle with his right arm*.  
  
Little girl: Oh yeah, well, look at this. *Standing up making her own muscle and comparing it to that of Mush.*  
  
*********************************  
WOO HOO!! I made it through another few lines of the story. I just want to take a few minutes to thank you all for taking the time to read this and send your words of encouragement. I wanted to quickly throw out another chapter as my treatments will start officially next week which might cause the slight delay of the next installment. I wish you all well and hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again!!  
  
Dreamer: Thank you for your kind words of wisdom and for finally updating (poke, poke-tee hee, I got off a couple of jabs). If I really put my mind to it, I think I could be patient. Hmmmmm...I have to write more stories to inspire you, ugh, isn't two enough? Speaking of randomness, that just takes me to eight is enough, which takes me to thinking about Adam Rich. Whoa, I really don't know how my train of thought breaches it's tracks so quickly. Anyway, very happy you are enjoying this, hope this chapter brings a few smiles.  
  
Shortie: Thaaaaaannnnnnnnkkkkkkkks again. I love that movie!! I think I've seen it about 50 times or so, I'm a sucker for the teen movie scene. Do I suddenly feel everyone in the room looking oddly at me? One of my fav's is 10 Things I Hate About You. Anyway, thank you for the review, and I hope this is quick enough for you, I'd hate to open the door in my jammies and see a rabid mutant Sarah standing there. YIKES!! Enjoy the show.  
  
Arlene: Well, I managed to read a bit more of the story, but still no plot. I'm thinking about finding some duct tape. You hold them and I'll tape them up. Look for more references to movie lines and bloopers in future chapters. And thanks bunches for the review!!!  
  
Atlantic: Happy you like it and big thanks for the review!! I'm not sure who she is, maybe someday, we'll learn more about her, but first I have to quiet the boys enough to tell the story. I'm not counting on this happening, they are pretty talkative.  
  
Rumor: Yup, I caved and here I am doing shout outs, I hope I'm doing okay with them. I'm not sure what more to say than, "Thank you" to everyone. Nostalgia for childhood, yup, I could use some of that about now. I even bought a VW Beetle to relive a part of my childhood. I want to hang on to as much of it as I am able; it's taking the use of claws. There's an urban legend in my family about my mom's brothers teaching me a few choice words which I, at the age of 3, decided to rip loose in front of my really old fashioned, church going grandmother. It is said I gave her quite the shock and my mom got a little talking to from Dad who said, "You need to have a talk with your brothers." I bet it was pretty funny!! Glad you are enjoying it so far, hope this chapter proves interesting as well.  
  
Raeghann: A big 'ole Howdy and thank you!! Glad you enjoyed it and hope you were able to find things okay, that would make sitting very difficult. I hope by now the ankle is doing better. Thank you again for your continuing support.  
  
Kaylee: Thank you! You are too kind!! Thank you! I love the quotes from the movie and am trying to work in as many as I can. Did I say Thank you?? Well, I'm going to say it again-Thank you!!  
  
Ireland O'Reily: Thank you much for reviewing!! So many movie references, so little time. The little girl is mine; she's 4 and really does think this way. Outside of Daddy and Grampy, boys are dumb and they hit a lot too and don't forget smelly and stupid and gross. Hope you find this one as enjoyable as the last!!  
  
For anyone wondering, yes, there are more words in the shout out section than the story. =) 


	5. Barbie, who's she?

Spot *Pulling something out from under the couch.*: Looky here guys it's a goil.  
  
Little Girl *Reaching toward Spot's hand.*: Give me my Barbie.  
  
Spot *Ignoring her request and holding Barbie out of her reach.*  
  
Race *Still a nursing his wounds having been hurt in the pride department after being told he didn't have a booty.*: Dear me, what have we here.  
  
Jack: Let me see that Spot.  
  
Spot *Pulling away in defense.*: You always get the goil Jacky-boy, this one's mine, let's see what else we can find. *Digging under the couch he produces another goil, er girl, this one not as completely clothed as the other. Most of the dolls in the house seem to be either missing part or all of their clothing and don't even get me started on the shoe collection these girls have.*  
  
Blink: Hey, guys Spot has another one, but this one ain't wearing so many clothes.  
  
Several boys on the floor *Leaning left and right, straining for a better look*: Whoo!!  
  
Mush: Will you look at all that hair? Gorgeous long blonde hair, long legs and huge.  
  
JP: Hey, watch it.  
  
Little Girl *Hands on hips impatiently tapping foot reaches for her dolls and replaces Spot's with another.*: Here, you can be Ken.  
  
Spot *Looking around the room searching the boys faces for the slightest smirk.*  
  
Skittery *About to open mouth to make a smart comment about Spot and his man, but thinks better of it seeing the look in his eyes.*  
  
Spot: Anybody gots anything to say, they're gonna be playin' with my hands.  
  
Little Girl *Walking Barbie over to Ken speaking in a little different tone than her own.*: Ken you have to pick me up in your car so we can go to the beach.  
  
JP *Once again stiffing a laugh at the thought of Spot actually playing Barbie with the little one.*: Does anyone mind if we resume the story?  
  
Spot: That's the best idea I's heard all day.  
  
Little Girl *Returning dolls to a pink case, wide smile on her face.*: I knowed that one would work.  
  
JP: At the foot of the hill lie the deep, dark city of New York overflowing with towering buildings and cute *glancing over at Mush* muscled newsies.  
  
Mush *Blushing a bit and lowering his eyes in embarrassment.*: Shucks.  
  
JP: Rumors of the scary city made Glow....  
  
Spot: Scary, see, I told you the story was about Brooklyn.  
  
David: Well, in reality, the complete metropolitan area of New York is frightening in the hours of darkness.  
  
Snipeshooter: What the heck did he just say anyway?  
  
Jack: That New York is scary at night.  
  
Boots: You got that right, especially Brooklyn.  
  
Jack: Don't tell me you're afraid of Brooklyn?  
  
Boots: Well, there's this guy there that makes me a little nervous.  
  
JP *Pushing onward before anything else can be said.*: Rumors of the scary city made Glow thankful to live in her cozy cottage with her warm and caring father and stepmother.  
  
Race: Wait a minute, stepmothers are never warm and caring, trust me.  
  
Jack: Hey, it's what they call a family, mother, father, daughter....  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hello, dear readers, on that I will leave you all singing "Santa Fe." Well, I have decided it is becoming a little late and it will soon be time for the little one to go to bed so...I think I'll throw in a little fanfic writer's slumber party in the next chapter. Anyone interested in joining? Yup, this is a casting call!!!! Here's what I need from interested parties: an email including the following: a brief physical description, name, favorite newsie or three, a brief description of your jammies (remember, I have a daughter here so nothing from the Victoria Secret line in my house =)), something you might bring with you to a slumber party (ie: your teddy bear, favorite pillow and why, a snack to share, games, use your imagination) and finally your signature tagline or phrase (mine is I'm working on it). Thanks in advance to any interested parties.  
  
So as not to sound trite in saying so, my most sincere thank you to all who have reviewed and for the well wishes. Having a support system while going through treatments is very important and while many of us have not exchanged communication outside of reviews and shout outs, it still means very much to me. This story (and the other I'm way behind in updating) have been great therapy as has been reading. If you have something out there and I haven't hit it for a review yet, hang in there, I'll be along soon. It seems I'm always behind and rambling, have I mentioned that I ramble a lot? Anyway...thank you again!!  
  
Dreamer: A porcelain tub with boiling water...how could I resist adding that line in somewhere? Random, me? Never!! You take that....hey look there's a shoe sale in Grand Rapids. Well, I suppose since you've updated HP I can't very well go poking you now, can I? But I'd love to see more of Escape!!  
  
AaronLohrLover24 *whew, that's a lot of typing*: Thanks much for stopping by to our little storytelling hour. I'm trying to add as many of the newsies in as I can, but not knowing some of their personalities makes it a bit difficult. It's too bad they couldn't all have had SPEAKING parts in the movie. *sigh* Oh, well, we must work with what we have. I'm glad you're enjoying it, hope you'll stick around for more.  
  
Ireland O'Reily: It's actually true, toilet paper had splinters until around 1935-ouch. I was a bit worried that CTB might not go over well so I'm glad to hear you liked it. Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well.  
  
Sparker: I am so honored to have someone with your talent stopping by my little bizarre tale (did that sound sarcastic? I didn't mean it to, just look at me, I've reviewed EVERYTHING you've written, or at least I think I have). I have a 4 year old, I have to stay young or be ran over.  
  
Klutz: Hope you've found a few laughs here, I'm trying to keep it entertaining. Thanks much for the gracious review, I'm glad you're enjoying things so far.  
  
Rumor: I love these long reviews, but how do I respond to them? Hmmmmm...let's see here....Funny thing is my daughter actually does sing that song-way more often than her father would like. I am constantly incorporating lines from the movie into everyday life and no one understands me. I'm laughing my butt off over them and my friends, family or coworkers all think I need to up my meds. I think I need to hang with a different crowd. Hope to have at least added a smile to your day. =)  
  
Lady Akiko: The cute little woodland-er-newies talk too much!! I'm never going to finish reading.  
  
Raeghann: Looky another update!! Both stories in two days, I'm on a roll. Or a bagel. Ohhhhhhh....bagel with cream cheese..yummy...Anyway...hope to once again provide you with a chuckle. Many hugs and lots of thanks for your continuing support in my personal life as well as my ff life. Love ya hon!  
  
Kaylee: Sorry, hon, Race was just the perfect one to pick on for the part. Yes, I chose the name because it fit the rhyme scheme. My husband had a name picked out, but it didn't seem appropriate. I understand the problem with reviewing; I've had my fair share of difficult times with ff. Thank you much for stopping back to review again!! You have gone beyond the call of duty.  
  
Arlene: Here I come to save the day and dose out a daily serving of Newsie silliness. This has been a dream to write so far. I try to watch the movie every couple of days to keep things moving in my mind. The fact that I have the script downloaded to my computer doesn't hurt either (shhhhhh..that will be our little secret.). 


	6. Fuzzy, Purple Slippers?

Jack *Totally out of breath, bows deeply to the audience.*  
  
Spot: *Looking a bit impatient, drumming his fingers on an end table.* Geez, Jacky-boy, did ya have ta sing da whole song?  
  
Pie Eater: And dance too? What do ya call that little hoppy dance anyway?  
  
JP: Ha-ha, Hop-A-Long Jack!  
  
Mush: Hey, just be glad there wasn't a horse around.  
  
Race: Did someone say horse? Where's the track, where's the track?  
  
Little Girl: I love horseys!!  
  
David: I don't understand it though, it's really warm in here, but I could see his breath and I'd swear he was kicking up dust.  
  
Little Girl: Mommy, I think there's somebody on the steps.  
  
JP *Stands to look out window as a series of quick and insistent knocks begin at the backdoor.*: I wonder who that could be at this hour?  
  
David *Quickly hides something behind his back and passes an object to the little girl.*  
  
JP *Opens the door to face with a shorter girl with really, really long hair. Dressed in powder blue scrub bottoms and a white tank top with fuzzy purple slippers, she's shivering quite violently.*: Dreamer?  
  
Dreamer: Darn-a-doodle, JP, it's freezerling!  
  
JP *Looking at her attire can see why she's "freezerling", steps aside to allow the visitor to enter.*: Yeah, I've been thinking about moving to a warmer state of mind since December.  
  
Little Girl: Who is it, Mommy? *Stepping into the kitchen and sees Dreamer.*:Wow! It's you, it's really you!  
  
Dreamer: Well, huggles to you too, Sweetie!  
  
JP: Bug, do you know who this is?  
  
Little Girl *Rolling her eyes impatiently.*: Of course, I do, it's Kelly, Barbie's sister. Davey brought her here.  
  
JP: Not to be rude, Dream, but how did you, er, why are you here?  
  
Dreamer: I'm here for the Newsie slumber party.  
  
JP: Pardon, Newsie slumber party?  
  
Dreamer: You didn't know? Steff called, told me to pack and then to stand on one foot, eyes closed, hop left, hop right, stick my left finger in my right ear and pat my head three times. When I opened my eyes, I knew I wasn't in Kansas anymore, Toto.  
  
JP *Looking around kitchen for sneaky little girl who made the call, seeing her nowhere, she steps into the living room to find that it's totally vacant.*: Now that's interesting.  
  
Dreamer *Still holding all her "sleepover" stuff, slightly struggling with a giant black and teal comforter.*  
  
JP: Oh, geez, I am so sorry, please come on in, drop your stuff anywhere, I have to find out who else she's invited and what we have to do to get them here.  
  
Dreamer *Drops pillow, comforter and about twenty boxes of strawberry shortcake rolls before following JP into Steff's bedroom.*  
  
JP *Opens bedroom door seeing the boys scurry under the bed, into the closet, behind the dresser.*: Okay, come out, all of you.  
  
Little Girl *Hands full of candy*: They made me do it, really, Mommy.  
  
JP *Once again suppressing a laugh.*: It's okay, Bug, but Mommy needs to know who else you've called.  
  
David *Crawling out from under the bed, hands JP a notebook filled with phone numbers and info of several FF stars.*: There's a little mark by the ones we called.  
  
JP: Okay, Dreamer, let's see who's been called and figure out what we have to do. *Opening book begins to read names.*: They called you, Raeghann, Shortie, Sparker, Rumor, Atlantic, Kaylee, Matches, and Broken Wings. I have an idea about how to bring Raeghann here, but we're going to need Spot.  
  
Dreamer *Leans in as JP whispers plan to her.*: Spiffy idea, I'll suit Spot up, and meet you in the bathroom.  
  
JP *Runs to kitchen, grabbing a couple of things and hurries back to the bathroom where Spot is wearing a pink fluffy bathrobe and Dreamers purple slippers.*  
  
Spot: This betta' woik.  
  
_________________________________  
I am sososososososo sorry this update has taken so long; I really hope it was worth the wait. I now know the slumber party sequence is going to take at least a few chapters and I hope to crank them out over the next few days. So, if you don't see yourself in this chapter-well, anyone who sent a profile is mentioned, but you know what I mean, if you don't make a true guest appearance, keep watching, you'll be in the next chapter!! I've been on a bit of hiatus due to the chemo treatments and writing a few one-shots, but I'm back on track and hoping this will add a smile to everyone's day.  
  
Now on to the SHOUT OUTS;  
  
Dreamer: Should I yell at you first about not updating or thank you for reviewing? That's really a tough one, but I know you've been busy, so I shall forgive you for now. Duct tape is a great idea, but no one brought it to the slumber party.  
  
Atlantic: I love the Barbie idea, my daughter is now into Polly Pocket; I never thought I would miss Barbie. Polly comes with all this really nasty stuff which sticks to everything and putting clothes on her-ugh! Gracias for the review!! I hope things your way (in Saudi, I mean) aren't too bad. My thoughts are with you.  
  
Shortie: Dudde! Like welcome back and thanks for visiting the green room, well, I guess it'd be the blue room or the purple room! You'll so see yourself in the next chapter. I know, I know, stop talking about it and crank it out-as I always say---I'm workin' on it darn it.  
  
Broken Wings: Welcome to the group! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well and will stick around to see yourself in the next one. Thanx for the review!  
  
Kaylee: As always, a joy to have you review! I can totally see Spot playing Barbies. Love the new story, hope to see an update soon.  
  
Ireland O'Reily: I never received your profile, but if you're still interested, I can mix you into the shuffle. I'm having so much fun with this story and glad that others are as well. Thanx mucho for the reviews!!!  
  
Liz: Another new face, welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read and review, I hope to see you around again.  
  
Rumor: Well, I thought I was the queen of random rambling, but I'm handing my crown to you! I love your reviews!!! They really make my day, thanx bunches. People rarely understand most of what I say or do, or why I say or do them. Yeah, adjoining French doors with a broken lock. =) Hope to have provided a few more minutes worth of laughter for you. Keep watching, you'll be showing up soon-and thanx for all the info, it will greatly help my cause.  
  
Sparker: Happy to have provided you with a laugh or four! It's my goal in life, even thought about taking it on the road, but who in their right mind would pay to see me? Thanks oodles for the review and all your help to the needy JP cause!! Hope you enjoy this little bit from my twisted mind.  
  
BitterSweet: Cheerios aren't allowed here! My husband does a lot of work for Kellogg so we only have Kellogg cereal in the house-true story. You only laughed 99.9%, bummer, I'll have to try harder. Nice to know someone else is as suggestive with that soundtrack as I. Someone mentions that life is hard and I have to listen to Carryin' the Banner. Go figure!! Anyway, enough ramblings and onto the THANK YOU!  
  
Arlene: Always a pleasure to see you stop by, even when you are a little late. TEE HEE! But like I'm one who has any right to talk. Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! I hope the next couple of chapters will have you rolling on the floor!  
  
Lady Akiko: Wonderful to see you back as well. I hope you find this chapter to be as fun as the rest! Thanks much for taking the time to review! 


	7. OJ, Charmed and Oz

JP *Fighting the urge to double over and laugh until she pukes, turns to Dreamer.*:  What's the deal with the pink bathrobe and purple slippers?

Dreamer:  Thought it might give Rhys a chuckle.

JP:  He looks ridiculous.

Spot *From inside the bathtub curtain closed shower cap pulled over his head.*:  What'd she say?

Dreamer:  That this process has to be very meticulous.

JP: Okay, now, Spot, you drink the orange juice while Dreamer and I throw animal crackers over the rod.

Skittery *Giving his best glum and dumb look*: Orange juice and animal crackers, are you serious?

JP:  Yes, they're Rhys' favorite.

Spot *Begins drinking bottle of OJ while being pelted with animal crackers.*

Dreamer & JP *Hearing a fit of hysterical laughter from inside the bathtub, turn to meet each other's eyes and nod.*: It worked!!

Rhys:  Oh, this is priceless, camera anyone?

Dreamer *Tugging her by the arm*:  Come on, we have work to do.

Rhys:  Work, but… *loses train of thought as Spot removes the bathrobe.*

Spot *Shirtless, but still wearing the purple slippers and shower cap, winks flirtatiously.*

JP:  We're never going to break this up.

Mush *Appearing in the doorway*:  Is there anything I can do to help?

JP:  Yes, grab that *pointing at Rhys* and bring her to the living room.  *Turning to Spot*: You, find your clothes, we need her functioning.

Mush *Picks up Rhys, throwing her over his shoulder, fireman style, and carries her to the couch.*

Rhys:  I can't believe you pulled me away from that.  

Dreamer:  We need your help.  *Explaining the events to Rhys*:  Shortie is next on the list.

Rhys:  Okay, I have an idea.  We're going to need Mush and a badly written poem, has to rhyme, but not make a lot of sense.

JP:  Oh, bad rhyming is my specialty, give me two minutes.  *Sits down at desk and frantically scribbles away using pink crayon on black construction paper.*

Rhys & Dreamer *Preparing living room by placing a chair in the middle of the room and lighting a few candles.*

JP:  Okay, it's finished.

Rhys:  Mush, you sit here.  *She leads him to the chair and pulls his right sleeve up to his shoulder.*:  Dreamer, JP, step over here and put a hand on Mush's arm as he makes a muscle. 

Dreamer *Chuckles a bit, but complies with Rhys instructions.*

Mush:  Why my muscles?

JP:  Because Shortie owns them.

Mush:  Oh, hell.

Dreamer:  She owns that too.

Rhys:  Okay, JP, you're Piper, Rachel, you're Phoebe and I'm Paige.

JP *Rolling her eyes*:  I think someone watches Charmed a bit too often.

Rhys: Okay, on three we say the spell.  One, two, three…

Dreamer, Rhys & JP: Bring to us the Shortie one, she's silly and crazy and lots of fun.  One who can sing, dance, and write, though she's a little lacking in height.

Dreamer:  Nothing happened, no poof, no pop, no bang, no smoke, no nothing.

JP *A bit shocked at the lack of eloquence in Dreamer's statement as she is usually, grammatically speaking, a snob.*:  Yeah.

Race *Heard shouting from back of house*:  Wow!  You 're short.

Disembodied voice *Slaps Racetrack across the face*:  Leave me alone you cigar smoking cretin.  

Little Girl:  Mommy, there's another girl back there, she has bunnies on her shorts and she's about to beat up the little guy.

JP *Running down hall to Steff's room*: Well, I guess, in real life you don't need poof, pop, bang or smoke.  Come on guys, let's go save Race.

Rhys *Seeing Shortie with Race in a headlock*:  Hey, Shortie, we don't have time for this, we need to figure out how to bring Rumor to the party.

Shortie *Looking a little disappointed, drops Race on the floor where he rubs his neck and takes deep breaths*:  I'll deal with you later.

*Group hug and they're off once again to the living room listening to a plan JP has been devising since learning of Rumor's detestation of "Wizard of Oz" humor.*

JP: This might work if I only had a brain.

Dreamer:  Or I some courage.

Shortie:  Or I a heart.

Rhys:  Darn, guess that makes me Dorothy…I just wanna go home.  *Crosses arms and pouts*

Little Girl:  Do you think she knows the munchkins?

Shortie:  JP where's your dog?

JP:  We don't have one, just cats.

Race:  But they are huge cats, bigger than a New York sewer rat.

Shortie *Picks up gray cat which looks most like the movie dog*:  Look Dorothy, here's your little dog, Toto.

JP *Inspired to sing, hops up on coffee table*:   I blessed the rains down in Africa, gonna take the time to do the things we never had.  *Looks around at everyone staring at her because they have never heard "Africa" by Toto.*

Little Girl:  But we don't have a coffee table.

JP:  Shh…for the story, we do.

A loud thud followed by several four-letter expletives is heard from outside on the front lawn.

Rhys:  Sounds like another successful trick.

Dreamer:  How do you know that's Rumor?

JP:  Well, let's just say she's been known to swear a little.

All *Rush outside to see what all the commotion is to find Rumor stuck in a tree hanging on tightly to a broom handle.*

Hello all, I'm soooo sorry this update has taken so long and for that I've given a bit more to read, I was hoping to have everyone here by then end of this chapter, but to give you all fair "play time" didn't want to rush things too much.  Hope you've enjoyed this installment and I'm really going to try and update sooner.  I'm not overly eloquent with shout outs…so, please know the reviews mean very much to me and I thank you all very much for taking the time to read and submit them.

**Dreamer:**  If it weren't for all your cute words, I doubt that most days I'd smile.  Thanks!  Of course, you know, that now that I have updated, I expect the same of you?  HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP!  Nuff said!  *Huggles*

**Rumor:**  If you hate Wizard of Oz jokes, you'll probably hate the way we bring you here!  That's all I'm going to say about it, cause I know you read the shout outs first.  Defiantly a broken lock!  Maybe even a non-existent lock?  Well, I hope you enjoy your introduction.  =)

**Atlantic:**  Thank you for your faithful reviewing through all kinds of difficulties.  Gads, I hate Polly Pocket!  I wish she'd die.  Death to Polly Pocket.  Okay, I'm better now.

**Sweet's Conlon:**  I have your info, hang in there and try to stay patient, I know I've been terrible about updating!  I love CC cookies!1

**Ireland**** O'Reily:  I know, I know, it's taken me forever, hope it was worth the wait!**

**Sparker:**  Twisted JP has cranked out another chapter, however slow it was in the works.  Look for you in the next chapter.  I have the perfect idea!  Tee hee!

**Southern Spell:**  Thanks!  Hope you'll be back for more!

**Rhys****:  You're back, you're back, I'm updated, I'm updated!!  Hope this makes you happy…geez!  =)  I'll be sure to call and leave you a message about it as well, would hate for you to miss it.  Love ya' Brain Buddy!**

**_Luv_**_ to all!_****__****


	8. Broom, Map, and Sandbox Play

All *Stand a few feet away from tree looking up at Rumor.*

Rumor:  Uh, hiya, I'd wave, but I'm afraid I might find an unexpected and unwelcome way to the ground.

Shortie:  What's the deal with the broom anyway?  I just shimmered into the story.

Rumor:  Well, my mom **_is_ the Wicked Witch of the West. **

Dreamer:  Groan!  

Rumor:  Wherever bad Wizard of Oz jokes are told, I'm there to stamp them out.  It's my superpower, JP said so.

Rhys:  Why does she get a superpower, I want a superpower too.

JP *Scratches head, thinking of some B.S. superpower she can grant, only having bestowed the superpower on Rumor for her entrance.*:  Okay, I give you the power to write amazing fan fiction with really long chapters.

Rhys:  Cool!

Shortie:  But she…*Is unable to finish as JP elbows her in the ribs.*

Rumor:  Um..tree, remember the girl in the tree?  

Kid Blink:  Hey, bummer's we gots work to do.

*Rhys, Dreamer and Shortie fill Rumor in on the plan as JP grabs a few muscled newsies to help with the ladder to free the impatient growing Rumor from her tree.*

Rumor *Pulling leaves and sticks from her hair of many colors while Race and Spot follow with all her slumber party gear.*: So, who's next on the list?

JP:  Sparker, could be a toughy too, she's on a bus trip with a rogue driver.

Shortie:  I remember hearing something about the bus driver from hell a couple of times.

Dreamer:  *Light bulb appears over head* Wait, Rumor, let me borrow your broom, I'll take care of Sparker.

Rumor:  Borrow my broom?  *Looks very skeptically at Dreamer*:  Do you have a license?

Dreamer:  According to all men, with the exception of the gay ones, all women are witches, so yes I have a license; give me the broom, please.

Rumor *Rolling her eyes in total agreement, reluctantly hands over the broom of the Wicked Witch of the West.*:  Be careful, Mom's still making payments on it.

Dreamer *Hops on broom and rides off into the Eastern night sky.*

Rhys:  Where'd she learn to ride a broom like that anyway?

JP:  Harry Potter.

Spot:  Harry Potter, I know him, meanest newsie in all of Queens.

Pie Eater:  Yea, you ever see him soak a scabber?

Boots:  Gives the meanest looks I've ever seen.  Almost as scary as that guy in Brooklyn.

Spot *Puffing out chest*: I's resemble that remark.

Rhys *Shaking head and rolling eyes*: Okay, so who's next?

JP:  Well, as long as we're outside, let's go play in the sandbox.

Shortie:  The sandbox?

JP:  Yes, we need Bumlets and the sandbox.

Bumlets *Grumbling a bit makes way to the front of the group.*

JP *Taking the lid off the sandbox, causing it to increase to the size of a small beach, complete with palm trees and a puddle which doubles as a lake for our purposes.*:  We're going to bury him in the sand.

Rumor:  Why exactly are we going to bury him in the sand?

JP:  Because, Atlantic lives in Saudi, you know, big sandbox?  Play, bury, have fun…

*Meanwhile, Dreamer is catching up to Sparker's bus, drawing a new map along the way.*

Shortie *Grabs Mush and drags him to far corner of the beach to build a mondo sand castle.*

Rhys *Shovel in hand begins to throw sand on a skeptical looking Bumlets*: Have a little faith, I share JP's brain.  If she says this is…

Voice from behind palm tree:  Nobody buries Bumlets in the sand but me.

Rhys *Smiling*: Told you so.

Atlantic *Steps out from the shadows, pillow under one arm, a teddy bear under the other.*:  Excuse me, narrator, it's a Bumlet's Bear.

Jack, Spot, Blink, Davey *Pointing at Bumlets and laughing.*

Rumor: Well, that was easy enough.  Who's next?

Before JP is able to answer, Dreamer makes a perfect 3-point (well, 2, she doesn't have 3 feet) landing in the middle of the giant castle Shortie and Mush were building.

Shortie:  Hey, watch where you're landing that thing, you almost crushed my Mushy.

Rhys:  So, that's where she was, in the back corner of the beach, hiding behind a castle the size of The World Building, smooching with her lover-boy.

Mush *Blushing, kicking sand back and forth between his feet, face covered in shimmery pink lipstick prints.*

Dreamer *To Shortie and Mush*: Sorry, I misjudged the landing a bit.

JP:  So, how'd it go, did you deliver the…um…item?

Dreamer:  Yup, Sparker's bus has been rerouted, she should be here soon.

Atlantic: And just how does one reroute a school bus?

Rumor *Hides markers and paper behind her back*: I dunno.

JP *Fighting smiling by biting lips into thin line*:  Dreamer, dear, you made it back just in time.  We need your slippers again!

Rhys *Grabbing Spot by the upper arm as he tries to flee*:  And just where do you think you're going?

Spot:  But how did you know what she was thinking?

Rhys:  I always know what she's thinking.

Hey howdy hey, that's me I'm on a yo-yo.  Air heads to anyone who can tell me what movie that line is from without cheating!!  So, anyway, I am once again here to apologize for the delay between updates.  Bad toad!  And to do everyone's favorite part of the fic—the shoutouts!!  Oh and if you're awaiting your arrival to the party, please have patience, I'm trying to make each one "special" to the attendee.

**Rumor:**  Woo, hoo, I finally managed a long review outta you!!  I've heard rumors about them, but never seen one of my very own.  I'm glad the WoO humor didn't put you off!  You must thank your mom for the use of her broom.

**Studentnumber24601 (B would have been so much simpler):**  Welcome to my little corner of insanity!  I don't think I'll ever be able to read the story, the boys are just too restless and in need of Ritalin.  I'm working you in, I'm just not sure how yet.  Inspiration has taken a road trip and left me home with the kids.  Thanks for stopping by, hope to have you around for future chapters.  Oh, and I believe it's perfectly acceptable for a review to have a PS—my daughter is doing much better, thanks.

**Dreamer:**  Looky you!!  That is one huge honking review you left—yippie!  Hope you enjoy future chapters as well.  I'm not sure why you're Phoebe, just a random thing I suppose.  Rhys should have been Phoebe, you should have been Paige, I goofed—fic error #1.  Oh and by the way, you're my favorite grammar snob! =)

**Atlantic:**  I hope the move was a good one.  The recent bombings have really had you on my mind lately.  My thoughts are with you and your family!  Ha, welcome to the fic, you finally made it—sorry if it sounds a bit stereotypical, but I wanted to add a bit of a personal touch and it seems there's a lot of sand where you are.  If not, I totally apologize and will rewrite it so it works.  I was thinking of seeing if Polly could swim—flushing her down the toilet seems really cool.  Anyway..,here's more!

**Falco Conlon:** Every time I see your name, I start singing "Rock me Amadeus".  You'll enter next chapter.  It would have been this chapter, but, well, it just wasn't.  Spot's fighting the whole thing, we've had to sedate him in order to suit him up again.  He likes the slippers, but hates the robe.

**Sparker:**  Next chapter, I promise—how many times have I said this?  Dreamer took care of things and you should be here drooling over the boys soon.  Oh and no hitting the author!

**Polecat:**  Welcome and thanks for the wonderful insanity you have brought to the review board!  Way cool!  I love the sugar-induced comments; they rock my world or something.  Tell Spot!Muse to lighten up a little, stress causes heart attacks.

**Ireland**** O'Reily:  I know you're not here yet, sorry.  *sigh*   I have been planning to update this for weeks and have everyone in and out by now, but well, that whole best laid plans thing comes into effect.  I'm trying to confuse you by talking in circles, is it working?  Hang in there!**

**Arlene:**  Missed you, girl!  Glad to see you made it back and updated.  Wow, are you sneaky about updating!  Sadly TV theme songs is over, but I have this and my other chaptered fic to work on and the book I've been neglecting for ages.  Won't prod, you?  Ha, I'd be disappointed if you didn't.  Enjoy!

**Kaylee:**  You and your Raider's jersey should be landing in the fic soon.  What was Shortie supposed to do?  He insulted her.  Hehe!  

**SparkHiggins****:  Welcome, come on in, sit down and make yourself comfortable in the big overstuffed chair.  Oh, you could have reviewed every chapter if you wanted I love reviews!  That's never annoying, never, never!  Anyway, I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far, hope you will the rest.**

Added disclaimer:  I do not own anyone but JP and the little girl.  Special thanks to all who have sent profiles and make appearances in this strange little project of mine. 

Now, go, review.  You know, they say reviewing is a good way to ward off writer's block?!?!  Do you suffer?  Have you ever?  Reviewing can either cure or prevent future outbreaks.  Ha!

Hope you enjoyed—JP.


	9. School Buses, Waffles and Snitchy Pokes

Shortie:  What's his problem?

Rhys:  Oh, Shorts, you are gonna love this!

Dreamer:  Too bad we don't have a camera.

Atlantic:  Why would you need a camera?

Rumor: Um, yeah, why?  What'd we miss?

Dreamer: Only the defining Kodak moment.

Shortie: THE defining Kodak moment?

Rhys:  Trust me, she's not kidding.

Mush *glancing at JP*: But somebody doesn't have a camera.

JP: I left it at my mom's over the weekend.

Shortie: Wait a minute, don't you guys dare start without me.

Rumor:  What do you suppose she's up to?

Mush: I's think I betta go wid her.

Rhys: Great, just great, they'll be gone for hours.

JP: Well, let's at least start to get things ready.  Dreamer, you take Rumor and suit up Spot again.  Jack, they'll probably need a little help keeping him from running away.

Jack: No problem, anything that causes 'ole Spot ambarrassment, is okay wid me.

Atlantic:  So, what are we going to do?

JP:  We are going to the freezer.

Kid Blink: The freezer?   

JP:  Yes, the freezer.

Rhys, Atlantic, Kid Blink, Bumlets and Skittery *look a bit confused but follow*

Muffled voices heard from bathroom:  Just hold his arms.

JP: Okay, everybody grab a box or two of your favorite flavor.

Rhys:  Oh, Falco's next.  Excellent!

Atlantic:  You got chocolate chip in there?

JP *handing three boxes to Atlantic*

Little Girl: Mommy, there's a school bus in front of the house.

JP: A school bus, are you sure Bug?  Why would there be a school bus here at this hour?

Rhys:  Must have something to do with Dreamer's rerouting scheme.

JP *stacking boxes on the kitchen table*: Well, I suppose we should go check it out, just to be sure.

The little girl leads the way followed closely by JP and the others.

Little Girl *right hand on hip, pointing with the left*: See, Mommy, it's a school bus, a big, yellow school bus.

Indeed, it was a big, yellow school bus and parked on JP's front yard.  In fact, it had crushed her favorite rose bush.

Sparker *climbing off the bus with a few less than kind words for the driver*: Geez, JP, could you live anymore in the middle of nowhere?

Dreamer:  At least it's not so darn freezerling as it was when I arrived…*mumbling under her breath a bit: five months ago*.

JP:  Yeah, yeah, complain, complain…now come on, we have lots of time and little to do.  No, wait, I'm sounding like that Willy Wonka guy, make that lots to do and little time.  I'm already feeling the guilt of lagging behind.  Falco, we need to summon Falco before the end of this chapter or she's gonna kill me.

Rumor: Speaking of Falco, has anyone seen Shortie?

Shortie *running from the pile of DVDs she brought, waving camera*: Here it is, I found it right between Cruel Intensions and Can't Hardly Wait.

Sparker:  I have a feeling there's quite an explanation to this.

Rhys:  You have no idea!

Dreamer *yelling from inside the house*: Okay, we're ready in here, but we're gonna have to make this quick.  Our, um, victim, isn't overly cooperative this time.

Jack *as they group returns from the yard*: It's a good thing I always have a rope with me.

Crowding into the bathroom, giggles and snorts are heard as Shortie starts snapping pictures of Spot back in pink bathrobe and purple fuzzy slippers.  However this time instead of standing freely, he's struggling with hands tied over head to the curtain bar.

Atlantic: What are the boxes for?

Dreamer: Whenever Falco leaves a review, she signs it 'Love and Waffles'.

Atlantic: We're going to feed Spot all these waffles?

Sparker: That'd be silly.  

JP: Yeah, silly, we're not going to make him eat them, we're just going to pelt him with them.

Rhys: Just don't throw them too hard, he bruises easily.

Rumor:  I'm not even going to ask how you know that.

Rhys: Tee hee.

Atlantic:  Is Lute coming too?

JP:  She's supposed to, but I'm not sure how.

Atlantic:  I have an idea, you all go about throwing waffles at Spot and I'll poke Snitch a bit.

Shortie: You're going to poke Snitch?

Dreamer: It's brilliant!  Lute will have to come to defend him.

JP: But how's she going to know he needs her?

Rumor:  Somehow, I think she'll know.

JP: Okay, Atlantic, you do your thing and we'll do ours.  *Opening a box of Eggo's she starts the event.*

Davey *tossing waffle Frisbee-sytle*: Whee!

Pie Eater: Whoo!

Jack: Who knew throwing frozen stuff could be so much fun?

Snitch:  Ouch!  Hey, cut that out!

Atlantic:  Oh, just take it like a man.  Geez, don't be such a wimp.

Snitch:  Oh, yeah, well if that goil was here you wouldn't be able to touch me.

Snipeshooter:  What goil?

Snitch: You know, that goil that'd come to rescue me.

Atlantic *continues to poke Snitch repeatedly in the upper arm and chest and sing as she does so*: Pokity poke poke, pokity poke poke. POKE, poke, poke, poke, poke, POKE!

Voice from shower, which is not that of Spot: Is that Frosty the Snowman?

Atlantic: The song's been in my head for months, seemed a shame to waste it.

Rhys *pulling open shower curtain to reveal Falco looking at Spot with awe and amazement*:  Hey, get your hands offa my man.

Falco: Your man?  I hardly think so.  He's my age, so he's mine.  Ha!

Spot:  Goils, goils, there's no need to fight ova me, there's enough Spot to go around.

JP *biting lip to keep from laughing over the scrawny guy trying to be such a macho dude*:  Um, yeah.

Voice heard from front of house:  Whoever it is that keeps poking my Snitchikins better just quit it out now or else.

Normally, I do shout outs, really, I do, but this time I'm gonna be really lazy and say a group thank you to:  **Rumor, **Atlantic**, **Rhys**, ****Sureshot Higgins,**** Deejay Rockstar (Polecat), ****Kaylee (next chapter, notice you didn't see Race this time?), **Falco Conlon**, ****Omni, ****SparkHiggins, ****Seraph, ****Ireland O'Reily(soon, should be soon), ****Race Da Hottie and **Sparker** (who better be updating Angie soon!).**

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to put out another one soon.  Yeah, I know I've said this 6000 times….*hides from ton of rotten fruit*.


End file.
